Flippy's Beginings
by Crusader1080
Summary: *Update* 15 years before the main HTF Storyline, Flippy escaped his father's grip and joinned the army with a twist: he will go insane when he remenbered his girl-friend's murder, but will this help him to win the war or not?
1. Introduction

Flippy's Beginnings

Disclaimer

I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Flippy. I do own some characters from Flippy's traumatic past.

Introduction

Do you know the lime green psycho bear, wearing a military uniform, a pair of dog tags and a green beret? You know the bear that "flips out" when he sees or hear anything that reminded him about the Vietnam War and started to kill everyone he sees. I bet you understand now right? Right! He is Flippy, the psycho military bear, but how much do you know about him before the War breaks out?


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Traumatic Night

(15 YEARS BEFORE THE MAIN HTF STORYLINE)

Flippy was a cute, cuddle lime green beat, living at the other side of Happy Tree City with his kind and hospitable mother and his always-drunk-psycho father who gave Flippy's weird name. His father worked as a construction worker at a construction site just nearby.

It was peaceful until after a few months, his father lose his job after the developer declared bankrupted as the direct result of the delay of the construction project which cost the developer tons of money. Unable to find a suitable job due to his unstable mental status, he heavily relied on Flippy's mother for income.

Every night, he always came back home drunk and beginning to torture Flippy's mother. Through a small opening of his bedroom door, Flippy can see directly through the kitchen where Flippy's crazy father beat his mother for the necessary money. Every night, he saw his father beat her using a stick and burned her light green skin using a glowing cigarette. He can felt the pain that her mother endured in his heart. He closed the door and cried himself to sleep.

One night, as Flippy was in his bedroom when his drunk father barged into the house, and beginning to beat his mother again. Her cries radiated around the house. Flippy shut his eyes shut and tried to ignore the cries until everything went dead silent. _What happened?_

"Flippy! Get over here!" His father called as loud as thunder. At this point, Flippy knew something went terribly wrong. After his father called him for a few times, he stood up slowly, opened the door and inched himself to the kitchen.

"Come faster!" His drunken psycho father shouted again.

"I am coming!" Flippy shouted back.

As he enter the kitchen, he was had a shock of his life when he saw his mother was lying motionlessly on a pool of blood.

"What had to done?" Flippy asked, rushing toward her body which was filled with bruises, cuts and burn marks all over her body. Flippy looked at her neck and found a big, deep cut on it. He glazed back and saw his father was holding a bloody knife on his hands. He had just murdered Flippy mother.

"Move aside!" Flippy's father commanded

"What had you done?" Flippy demanded with tears were flooding in his eyes.

"I am sorry, but I need to dispose the body." Flippy's father said.

Without any single word, Flippy's father began to chopping his way through the lifeless body, after he disposed the head along with the torso in a hole he dug, he forced Flippy to eat his mother's arm and legs that his father had preserved for him raw.

"Do you like it?" Flippy father asked.

"You are crazy!" Flippy roared and run away as fast as possible. He entered the washroom and slammed the door shut. He looked himself in the mirror. He saw his bloody hands and mouth from the force consumption of his mother's limbs. He tried desperately to wash the blood but failed. He still can smell blood on his hands. He kneeled down in sorrow, weeping. He tried to forget this, but the image of his father murdering his mother was been permanently edged into his memory.

He fallen asleep after that, he had nightmares about his father killed Flippy just like the way he killed his mother, bloody and violent.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flipped Out

Flippy woke up the next day; the bright sunlight welcomed him to the brand new day or he hoped would be. He walked out from the bathroom door and found out his father was gone. _Glad that beast is gone._

He went back to the bathroom to wash up and wore his signature outfit: A green flat cap, brownish T shirt along a pair of dog tags. Since there was nothing in the fringe, he had to go out to something to eat. He stopped by at a bus stop, waiting for the bus to downtown when he saw a pink coloured bear walked toward him.

"Lily." Flippy called.

"Is that you Flippy?" Lily asked.

"That is me alright."

"I have not seen you for years."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Lily was Flippy's ex-girlfriend 2 years ago until Flippy's father found out and terminated their relationship and ordered Lily to stay out of Flippy's sight or he will kill him with his own hands.

"Lily, there is something to tell you." Flippy said softly.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It is about my father." Flippy replied.

"What about him?" Lily asked again.

Before Flippy can answer, the bus had arrived and Flippy had to force to leave Lily behind, again. On the bus, Flippy can feel the pain as he recalled 2 years ago when his father destroyed their relationship and his mother's death.

He reached at a bus stop near a deli where Lumpy's brother, Humpy worked as a butcher. Flippy can fell his stomach rumbling. He rushed to the shop when he saw Humpy, who was chopping a piece of beef using a large kitchen knife. Flippy's eyes began to flicker; he saw Humpy was chopping his mother. His eyes transformed from the "Pac man" style to green sinister eyes, his teeth were crooked and his voice went into a deep just like his father's.

He let out an evil laugh and burst into the deli and approached to Humpy like a regular customer.

"What do you want?" The navy blue moose asked.

"Meat" E. Flippy replied.

"Well, what kind of meat?"

"I want you."

"Are you playing with me?"

"I am not, my friend."

In a split second, E. Flippy snatched the Humpy's knife right from his hand, sever it in the process, blood was pouring out form the wound. E. Flippy laughed as Humpy started to scream like a girl, just like Lumpy. E. Flippy swung his weapon at Humpy but he stepped on Humpy's blood and slipped. As the result, the beef that Humpy tried to chop was severed in half.

"Get back from here!" E. Flippy yelled as he tried to pull the knife from the table.

"Help, save me! There is a manic in the shop!" Humpy yelled tried to getting the public's attention.

As Humpy tried to open the door, but it won't budge, luck was at E. Flippy's side. E. Flippy dragged him and slammed him against the table. Despite Humpy's pled for his life, E. Flippy was a killing machine. Without mercy, he lifted the knife and began to chop his way through Humpy's waist.

Humpy was screaming in pain, he tried to fend E. Flippy off but it was no use. He was getting weaker and weaker as his blood was draining out from the deep wound in his waist. After a final blow, E. Flippy had amputated Humpy in half. E. Flippy laughed with his sinister voice and threw the bodies into the freezer.

"Who is next?" E. Flippy asked, gazing at the shop.

"Flippy!" A voice called that snapped E. Flippy back to his old self.

"What had you done?" The voice approached. Flippy turned around and saw his father; his face was unpleasing; he just witnessed Flippy killed Humpy who was his best friend.

"Uh......dad, you are here....ah!" Flippy mumbled and realized that he just killed someone.

"Do you know what you had done?" Flippy's father demanded.

"It wasn't me!" Flippy protested.  
"Come with me where I will give you a little 'treat'"

"I don't want to come with you!"

"You are going with me!"

"NO!"

Flippy's father grabbed hold of his arm and began to drag their way back home. After Flippy was been forced to kneel down before him, Flippy's father tied his hands with a rope as he prepared his tools of torture.

"What is this?" Flippy demanded.  
"You are getting punished for murder!" Flippy's father said, "You are going to die just like your mother did!"

Flippy's father loosened his belt and sprayed hot chilli on it. With a single swing, the belt buckle struck Flippy's body. Flippy can felt the pain and heat from the strike. He tried to loosen the rope that tied his hands but before he can do it, his father struck him again, this time making a small cut on his right arm.

Flippy started to see images his father beat up his mother just like he did to him, his eyes turned green again, his teeth crooked and his voice went deep. He broke free from the restrain, took a stainless steel knife from the cabinet and aiming it at his psycho father.

"Flippy, what are you doing?" Flippy's father enquired due to his son's weird actions.

"You are going to be dead by today!" E. Flippy said deeply.

Without warning, E. Flippy engaged at his father, with the knife aiming at his heart. His father dodged the knife from piercing into his heart but he was injured as the knife stabbed his left shoulder. He collapsed, yelling, he cannot found sight of E. Flippy until his neck is snapped by E. Flippy.

"Goodbye!" E. Flippy mocked as he lighted up a fire cracker. He shoved into the knife wound of his dead father. As the fuse burned out, the fire cracker exploded, destroying parts of the body. The loud bang of the fire cracker snapped Flippy back to his old self, again.

"What happened?" Flippy mumbled himself until he saw the body of his father, "What I had done!"

He immediately dragged the body to the backyard where his father buried his mother. He dug a deep hole and pushed his father's dead body in and covered it up. He went back to clean up the mess, he leave his home along with his belongings and headed to downtown.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bullied

Flippy was standing in front to a pile of bodies, not knowing he just did. Someone padded his shoulder and it was a tall moose, wearing a black coat with a name tag labelled "Senior Commander Alexi".

"What do you want?" Flippy asked.

"My name is Alexi, the senior commander of the Acorn Army" The moose said, "Will you willing to join the army?"

"Why you say that?" Flippy asked.

"Don't you remember how good you fight back there?"

"I don't know."

(A FEW MINUTES BEFORE)

It was a week after Flippy killed his father, buried him and run away from home. As police tried to locate the killer for Humpy's homicide, Flippy seek shelter at an alley way at downtown along with some other lonely people. At that time, he was struggling to adapt his new home and lifestyle. He had trouble obtaining food and communicating with other people, especially other teens like him who run away from home.

As days past, Flippy's stress disorder was getting worst as he had terrifying flashbacks of his mother been beaten to death by his psycho father and he was been beaten by his father using the belt. He began to 'flip out' to his evil self and killed everyone he saw. Due to that, everyone began to stay away from him and not talking to him.

One day, a group of four walked to the alley way. They were punks that liked to disturb the already pity lonely people. The leader of the group is a red haired cat, wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of sunglasses. The other three were a deep purple deer, a black suited bear along with a black beret and a navy blue beaver smoking a cigarette.

The alley way was empty because the lonely people were already run away from their lives except for Flippy. The group approached Flippy and surrounded him.

"Who are you?" Flippy asked.

"We are the 'Destructive Four'." The red haired cat said.

Before Flippy can say anything, the group started to kick him. Flippy tried to curl himself to block the painful blows from the group but later been pinned on the wall by the beaver.

"Why you are attacking me?" Flippy demanded.

They didn't reply and the navy blue beaver took the cigarette from the mouth. He blew at the burning end of the cigarette to get the most heat and placed it on Flippy's arm, pressing it hard. After that, they laughed as Flippy was shouting in pain and walked away, but their laugh will soon come to an end when Flippy "flipped out" when the beaver burned Flippy with the cigarette.

E. Flippy walked silently toward them, with a swift blow, the deep purple deer's anther were snapped.

"What is happening?" The deer demanded as his anthers were snapped by an anonymous man.

"Look out!"

E. Flippy stabbed the deer's back with one of his snapped anthers, before he can react; E. Flippy stabbed his heart with the other anther. The deer collapsed on the ground, died.

"Do you want to fight with me?" E. Flippy asked.

The remaining three tried to run away but been stopped by E. Flippy who was blocking their path. He took a bottle of petrol that he found the other day and sprayed all over the black suited bear. _What are you trying to do?_

E. Flippy retrieve the cigarette and a lighter from the deer's body, lighted it up. He threw it on the bear's body, immediately, he caught fire and running around like a manic. E. Flippy made him fell down by tipping him over. E. Flippy brought him to the rim of the rubbish bin and close the lid hardly, sever the already charred body apart.

E. Flippy turned his attention at the remaining two punks that bullied him, the red haired cat and the purple beaver. He let out an evil laugh as he approached the two punks. The other lonely people emerged from their hiding place and saw E. Flippy approached the punks that bullied them for weeks.

"Spare us!" The red haired cat pled, but seems E. Flippy didn't brother by it.

"I will kill you!" The purple beaver said, taking a dagger from his pocket.

"Do you think a dagger can stop me? How pathetic is that!" E. Flippy mocked.

The beaver engaged E. Flippy with his dagger but E. Flippy grabbed hole of his arm, took the dagger from the beaver's hands and sliced his neck right off. The red haired cat who saw everything tried to run for it until been crushed to death by a bag of heavy metal items from the residents above.

E. Flippy looked at the bloody alley way, felt proud what he did, until that resident that threw the bag of heavy metal that crushed the red haired cat threw a big piece of aluminium that crash with the metal piping of the apartment building that make Flippy snapped back to his old self.

"What happened?" Flippy mumbled to himself until he saw the bodies and blood were all over the alley way, "Not again!"

Someone tapped his shoulder and Flippy turned around and saw a tall orange coloured moose, wearing a black coat along with a name tag labelled "Senior Commander Alexi"

"What do you want?" Flippy asked.

"My name is Alexi, the senior commander of the Acorn Army" The moose said, "Will you willing to join the army?"

"Why you say that?" Flippy asked.

"Don't you remember how good you fight back there?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"That is OK, so are you willing to join the army."

"As long I won't get insane.....Yes!"

Flippy and Commander Alexi walked out from the alley way and headed to his car that will take Flippy to the military camp close to Happy Tree Town. Flippy thought his days of misery will over but he was wrong, way wrong.

-----

Wow, I got so many reviews and hits of this story. Thanks for your support. But my mid examination is closing and I might get into a writer's block, so if you have a good idea to continue my story if I am really in a writer's block please e-mail be at .my


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training Grounds

On the way to the training camp, Commander Alexi saw Flippy's depressed face, seems he was thinking something. He stopped at a red light just right of the edge of the highway that will take them to Happy Tree Town.

"Why are you depressed?" Alexi asked.

"Nothing....." Flippy mumbled.

"You seem have a problem in you."

"OK, I will tell you."

'Just a week ago, I witnessed my father killed my mother and forced me to eat her limbs. A day later, I killed Humpy and my father later on. I ran away from home after that and lived in the streets until today I ran into those punks." Flippy explained when he began to see images of his father beating him and the punks who were bullied him, he 'flipped out' as the result.

"What happened to you?" Commander Alexi asked, seeing Flippy's strange behaviour.

"I am going to kill you!" E. Flippy chuckled evilly and prepared to attack Commander Alexi.

Commander Alexi was caught off guard, E. Flippy grabbed hold of his hands, with his both hands off the steering wheel, the car began to veer from left to right. Commander Alexi's face was been scratched by E. Flippy as he tried to fend E. Flippy off.

"Get off of me!" Commander Alexi yelled.

"I shall choke you to death!" E. Flippy said.

E. Flippy hold Alexi's neck and started to choke him until the car was running over a pot hole and Commander Alexi's elbow was pressed against the horn. The continuous sound of the horn snapped Flippy back to his old self.

"Not again!" Flippy said in dismay.

"Get off of me!" Commander Alexi pushed Flippy off him to his seat and regain control the steering wheel in time before crashing into the guardrails of the highway.

"Sorry about that." Flippy apologized.

"That is ok." Alexi replied.

As Commander Alexi's car was cruising down the highway, Flippy's felt his eyes were getting heavier and heavier, he dozed off after that.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Commander Alexi stopped his car just outside the military camp. He woke Flippy up who was fallen asleep a few hours ago. "Wake up, we are here."

Flippy opened his eyes and saw they are here. He and Commander Alexi walked into the training camp. The camp was huge, way huge than he ever saw in his life, rows of Quonset huts at both sides of the camp, a speaker tower at the central compound of the camp and a central control building at the end of the camp.

"So this is the military camp?" Flippy asked.

"Specifically, this is boot camp." Alexi corrected.

"OK"

"Let's get you reported."

"Where is it?"

"Just follow me."

They walked toward the central building, while walking; he saw the other recruits were at the central training ground. He stopped as he saw a pink coloured bear was doing push-ups along with the other recruits.

"What did you see?" Commander Alexi asked.

"I think I see my ex-girlfriend." Flippy replied.

"OK."

"Shall we continue?"

"Sure."

They entered the central building. It was a huge place, but also a plain, dull place. There was only a table in the centre of the area and a door labelled 'NO TRESPASSING, PERSONAL ONLY'

"That is it?" Flippy asked.

"What you see is the tip of the iceberg." Commander Alexi said.

Commander Alexi explained that due to security concerns, the central building of the boot camp was split into two sections; one for the important administration department was located at the door with the no trespassing label and another for the registration department where they are standing right now.

"I am understood now." Flippy said.

"OK, let's get to the registration table." Commander Alexi said.

They walked to the table and there was a purple stunk with a bow on her head along with a name tag: Petunie (Petunia's mother).

"Commander Alexi!" Petunie called.

"It is been a long time we didn't seen each other." Alexi said.

"And this is...."

"This is Flippy."

"Is he a new recruit?"

"Yes."

Flippy took a seat on the registration table while Petunie went to search for the registration forms. Flippy turned around and found out Commander Alexi was gone._ Where did he go?_ His thought was suddenly cut short when Petunie called him.

"What is your name?" Petunie asked.

"Flippy." Flippy replied.

"What is your age?"

"17."

"17? I think you are a little too young to fit in the army."  
"Don't worry about that......age didn't matters."

"OK, what is your reason of coming here?"

At this point, Flippy knew he cannot talk about his mother's murder and his father death. If he did, he might 'flip out' and kill Petunie or might blew the whole boot camp apart. _I must make up a lie._

"Flippy! What is your reason?"

"My father sent me here."  
"OK, you are done!"

"It is very fast"

"Yes, take this and make sure you can report yourself tomorrow morning."

Petunie handed a key to Flippy. On it, labelled 191._ What is this for?_ He walked out from the central building and headed to one of the Quonset huts at boot camp, he founds a room with the number 191. _This could be it._ He opened the door and he had a shock of his life........

----

Well, it is not quite nice written, I was in and out of a writer's block but I will pass it as a valid entry. Who do you think Flippy might saw? If you got a good idea for the next following chapter: "Friends, Mischief and Fliqpy", just e-mail me at .my


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Eternal Views

Part 1: Reunited

Flippy cannot believe his eyes. He saw his ex-girlfriend, Lily. Lily and Flippy were dating two years ago until his psycho father ripped their relationship apart. They didn't see each other for these years until they meet for the first time last week.

"Lily." Flippy called.

"Flippy, is that you?" Lily said in shock to see his old boyfriend.

"That is me alright." Flippy said happily.

Lily rushed toward Flippy and hugged him tightly; tears were flowing out from her eyes and running down her pink cheeks. She was emotionally attached to Flippy's return.

"Here, here....." Flippy confronted her, "It just had been a week."

"I know but it was been two years we haven't seen each other until last week." Lily wept.

"There, there, don't cry, now we are together again." Flippy said.

Lily dried her tears and headed to a small table, on it was a box labelled 'for Flippy'.

"What is that?" Flippy asked about the box.  
"You took a look." Lily said.

Flippy took the box from Lily and opened it up. Inside it was a few sets of military uniform, a green beret similar to Lily's and a shiny bowie knife for self defence during sticky situations.

"This is so nice." Flippy said, "Can I try it on?"  
"As you wish" Lily replied.

Flippy took one set of the uniform and headed to the wash room. He changed his old bloody t-shirt (surprisingly no one suspected a thing!). Flippy walked out from the washroom with his new green uniform.

"How is it?" Flippy asked.

"It is a perfect match to your colour." Lily replied, shocked to see Flippy's lime green skin fits perfectly with his uniform like the perfect camouflage.

"I see you have put on your uniform." A voice said. Flippy and Lily turned around to see that this is Commander Alexi.

Commander Alexi took out a pair of dog tags from his pocket which was similar to the one Flippy had. On it, carved Flippy's name, DOB (Date of Birth), blood type and telephone number which Flippy did not remember of giving out of these information.

"Why you are giving these to me?" Flippy enquired.

"This might identify you during battles, of course!" Commander Alexi replied.

'But I thought I have it......Ah!' Flippy let out a shout when he found out that his dog tags were missing during the fight with the four punks. The tags might get served when the punks suddenly kicked him. Disappointed, Flippy took the tags from Commander Alexi and put it on.

After that, Commander Alexi closed the door and headed to the central building along with other elite commanders and generals. Flippy asked Lily about her involvement in the army, how boot camp works and most importantly, the discipline of boot camp, by the time they were done, it was late at night. They said each other good night and went to bed.

Part 2: Hallucination

It was dawn over boot camp, the speaker tower at the central compound of boot camp released a nuclear-strike like siren that stumbled Flippy out of bed. He glared up at the digital analogue clock and it was already 6 o' clock in the morning.

He got himself up, took one of his new uniforms and rushed into the water closet. He had a quick shower and put on his uniform. He looked himself at the mirror in case his green beret was out of place until he saw a lime green bear similar to him except with sharp teeth and green sinister eyes.

"Who are you?" Flippy asked, not knowing that the reflection was Flippy in his evil self.

"You don't know who I am?" E. Flippy replied that really frighten Flippy. He never dreamed his reflection can talk to him. Immediately, he opened the water tab and splashed his face with ice cold water that instantly cool down his mind. He looked back to the mirror and found his evil reflection was gone. _Glad his is gone._

He turned around and found E. Flippy was standing behind him, smiling evilly at him. Flippy was stunned to see his 'reflection' was now real life in front of him.

"What do you want?" Flippy demanded.

E. Flippy laughed mockingly and replied, "I am you, more specifically, your _evil_ side."

"How can this possible?" Flippy asked.  
"Since your dad force you to eat your mother's limbs, I was born inside your traumatic mind and control you to kill when you see or hear anything related to that night."

"You mean....."

"I controlled you to kill the butcher, your father and the four punks."

Without any warning, E. Flippy leaped on Flippy and pinned Flippy on the wall, held him with a bowie knife on his neck. In the confusion, Flippy only can hear his evil side saying, "Don't disobey my orders to kill." Flippy's heart was racing; sweat was flowing down from his forehead, not knowing what will happen next until he felt a sharp pain on his right arm.

He kneeled down in pain and saw E. Flippy was cutting through his arm with his knife; blood was flowing from the wound and dyed his green uniform red. Flippy let out a loud scream, but E. Flippy didn't bother about that, he continue cutting his way through Flippy's arm until Lily burst into the washroom.

"What happened to you?" Lily was shocked to see Flippy was kneeling on a pool of blood, his arm was cut and he was holding a bowie knife on the other hand. Flippy was whimpering as the pain increases.

"I don't know.....my evil....side is......attacking me......."Flippy mumbled as he tried to cope with the pain.  
"I should take you to first aid." Lily said.

Lily found some old cloth from the washroom and tried to stop the blood lost. After that, she helped Flippy to the first aid centre just next to the central building. On their way, Lily bumped into Commander Alexi.

"What happened to him?" Alexi asked.

"I don't know but Flippy calmed that his evil side attacked him." Lily replied.

"Whatever the reason is, we must take Flippy into immediate treatment."

After Flippy was taken into the treatment room, Commander Alexi ordered Lily to go to the central compound for the daily assembly while he waited anxiously as the doctors tried to close Flippy's deep cut, he was afraid Flippy might die from blood loss since his main artery were cut.

-----

I know what you are thinking. This chapter might be the worst one but I still (barely) pass it as a valid entry. If you have anymore ideas please send those ideas to here .my


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Night of killings

Part 1: False Decision

Senior Commander Alexi was standing outside Flippy's ward. Flippy was been strapped with a lot of tubes, instruments and bags of fluids. Without these, Flippy might lose his life. The doctor walked out from the ward, bringing news to Commander Alexi.

"What is his status?" Alexi asked.

The doctor glared at Commander Alexi's face, he never seen Commander Alexi been so caring of his troops. "Well?" When Commander Alexi called at the doctor again, he began to mumble about Flippy's status, "He is.....currently out of danger."

"Thank God." Commander Alexi sighted in relief. He then glared at the doctor and stated, "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" The doctor asked.

"About Flippy…..I……."

Commander Alexi paused, not knowing what he supposed to say. This is about his decision to recruit Flippy to his army, soon after Flippy was registered to the army, Commander Alexi founded out that Flippy had post traumatic stress disorder after his father killed his mother and forced him to eat his mother limbs. He didn't know that this was very destructive until he was attacked by Flippy while on their way to boot camp.

"Commander, what do you want to say?" The doctor continued.

"Yes…." Alexi said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"About that.....the truth is…….Flippy is a killing machine."

"What do you mean?"

Commander Alexi turned around and glared at doctor. His grabbed hold the doctor and said, "This is a secret, you must keep it until the day you die."

"Just tell me!" The doctor said.

"I need to cure Flippy's post traumatic stress disorder." Alexi replied.

"This is impossible." The doctor protested.

Commander Alexi was been surged by anger and pinned the doctor against the wall. He was in his own 'flipped out' mode, his eyes were reddish orange and his fingernails were twice was sharp as a surgical knife.

"Don't disobey me what I said." E. Alexi said.

"OK, OK." The doctor mumbled.

"If you don't cure him, this will drive into your brain." E. Alexi said.

E. Alexi let go the doctor and walked out from the ward. The doctor, stumbled walked to the medicine shelf and took his 'experimental' drug, supposedly can cure PTSD but he didn't not sure it will work or not. He walked into Flippy's ward and pumped the drug into the IV tubes. He hoped that the drug would sure his mental illness but he was wrong.

Part 2: Killing Spree

(2 Weeks later)

Flippy was at the training compound waiting for the training officer to arrival. Flippy was not sure what might happen next, but he should know from this day on, his days will be harsh.

"OK you all!" The lion general roared at the recruits. The recruits were trembling like a leaf and that include Flippy. The lion general was a very grumpy person although his is short and stout. He always liked to take advantage of other people's weaknesses to tease them, do 'fun' things at them and punish them and Flippy was his primary target.

The lion general was inspecting the performance of the recruits and he found Flippy wasn't at his best performance and been dragged out from the rest of the group.

"You know why I drag you out?" The lion general asked.

"I….don't know" Flippy mumbled.

The general pinned Flippy down on the solid ground and shouted and screamed at him, similar to his father that force him to clean up his mess and the punks who bullied him before he 'flipped out'.

In his mind, there was his evil side, which was not affected by the doctor's experimental drug that seems to have an effect on him was forcing his good side to back off.

"Oh come on! I will teach that general a lesson!" E. Flippy said.

"I don't want to kill another person!" G. Flippy protested.

"If you did not do as I say, I shall kill you and I will control this body!"

G. Flippy refused and E. Flippy was glaring angrily at him and walked away, but before he left, he warned G. Flippy that he will control this body by tonight and there was no turning back.

Back outside his mind, the lion general asked a number of times and Flippy still refused to reply. He roared to him, "Get up!" and pushed him to the wooden target area.

"Do you want to get beaten or just follow my orders?" The lion general asked.

"I will follow your orders, sir." Flippy make a short reply.

The lion let go of his uniform and walked away, leaving Flippy behind, he mumbled to himself with his deep evil voice, "I will get you tonight, soon." And he transformed into his 'flipped out' self.

Later that night, E. Flippy walked into the lion general's room along with his knife. He tied the lion general up and woke him up. The lion general was stunned to see Flippy had tied him up and Flippy was polishing his knife for the kill.

"What are you doing?" The lion general asked.  
"I am going to kill you!" E. Flippy said.

"You are kidding right?"

"No."

E. Flippy looked at him for a moment and he opened the door and dragged the lion general out to the toilet and release the restrain.

"Thank God that I am saved." The lion general said until he was been pinned by E. Flippy with a water hose on his hands, "What are you try to do with that?"

E. Flippy didn't reply and shoved the water hose into his mouth, opened the water tap and let the water begin to fill his stomach up. E. Flippy watched as the lion general was struggling with the pain that was building up in his swollen stomach which was filled with water. E. Flippy lifted his feet and stepped on the stomach and water was spraying out from the lion general's mouth, ears, eye sockets and other places which had holes. The lion general is dead, blood was all over the place and one unlucky recruit who saw everything was running for his dear life but was been caught by E. Flippy.

The recruit pleaded him to let him go but E. Flippy didn't bother about him, he wanted to get rid of him so no one will know who killed the lion general. He sliced the recruit's face with his knife like a piece of cake and threw his knife with the part of the recruit's face into the rubbish bin and placed the body next to the lion general's so everyone thought someone had broken into the facility and murdered them.

E. Flippy laughed as he walked back to his room, he suddenly snapped back to his old self and founded out that he was in a killing spree again. He turned back and saw his evil side which was smiling at him.

"What had you done?" Flippy asked.

"I just kill your enemy or shall I say _our_ enemy." E. Flippy replied.

"You're suck!"

"I am."

"I don't want to kill again!"

"No way, I shall control you for the rest of your life!"

In a split second, he was vanished, Flippy was shocked. With no true hope, he washed the blood out from his hands and went to bed, tried to forget about this.

-----

Getting more and more reviews, I would like to say thank you for your support. I am out of my writer's block which was caused by my midyear examination. I will continue this fan-fiction my this week.


	8. Chapter 6

Flippy's Beginnings: War and Faith

Second part of Flippy's Beginnings

Introduction

This is the second part in Flippy's Beginnings.

Timeline: 3 years after the first part

Chapter 6: Vietnam Conflict

Part 1: Ambushed

Three years ago, Flippy was at the training camp near Happy Tree Town, where the events in Happy Tree Friends will take place 15 years later. Flippy was an ordinary teenager until his father killed his mother and forced him to eat her mother's remains. Later that, he had murdered Humpy, his father and attacked Commander Alexi while on their way to the boot camp a week later.

After reaching the camp, he saw Lily, his ex-girlfriend and their relationship began to grow until she was been sent away two weeks later (sorry didn't mention that at Chapter 5) to another training facility. He killed a lion general after been teased by him for not performing well in his training and a recruit who witnessed the killing.

Since the death of the lion general, General Alexi, a former Senior Commander that introduced Flippy to the military camp replaced the lion general's place to train the new recruits. Under General Alexi, Flippy mastered everything related to combat. After that, Flippy was transferred to the military base just north of the boot camp.

(3 Years Later, at Vietnam)

It was a horrific day in Vietnam, the conflict between the communist and the capitalist just enter a new level when the Vietnam War broke out. Over the course of the war, planes dropping napalm bombs at the jungle, burning it to charcoal, the farmers and civilians lose their property and even their lives. Both sides, planted land mimes at strategic location, hoping the enemy will stepped on it but instead the innocent civilians stepped on the mimes and lose their body parts, some lose their lives.

Helicopters transporting soldiers filled the sky, one of them landed at a secure location (capitalist side) and unloading their 'fragile' cargo. One of them was a lime green bear (mint green in Corel-DRAW X3 Colour Palettes), wearing a pair of dog tags, a green beret and an AK-47 on his hands, his name is Flippy.

The leader of the group was a pink female bear, wearing the same thing as Flippy but a flame thrower than an AK-47, her name was Lily.

"Alright guys! We are going to get rid of these communist scrums!" Lily shouted.

"Let the Communism crumble!" The soldiers shouted their war cry.

"OK, let's move!"

The commando walked into the dense jungle. The jungle was filled with bamboo trees, tall tropical plants and the insects thrived in these tropical regions. The commando had a hard time tried to fend them off although they had warned about a communist ambush might occur during these types of situation.

Flippy and the others took a short rest in the middle of the jungle and heard some movements behind them. Immediately, his evil side inside his head commanded him to be prepared to kill the communist but his good side resisted. Lily noticed Flippy's face was twitching and confronted him.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Nothing…..nothing…."Flippy mumbled.

"Just tell me."

"I heard something behind us."

"Is that so?"

Lily ordered her man to investigate only they were been ambushed by the communists. They were armed with AK-47s, flamethrowers and short pistols. The commando was surrounded by the communists. Among them was Flippy was seems very afraid of the communists but his evil mind began to gain control of his thought.

"Stand still and you will survive." The communist leader ordered, 'Drop your weapon!"

Everyone dropped their weapon but Flippy, was been controlled by his evil self, refused.

"Hey you, I said drop your weapon!" As the communist leader engaged at Flippy, E. Flippy fired his AK-47 at his leader's head, blood was pouring out from the wound, and he stared at him and collapsed on the ground, died.

The other communists were shocked and angry in the same time. They pointed their gun barrels, flamethrowers and pistols at E. Flippy but he didn't care about the threat. He made a signal to Lily to fire at the communists.

Lily took the flamethrower from the ground and aimed at the communists, "Don't kill him, if you want to kill him, you have get through us!"

The communists hesitated; they switched their targets at Lily and the rest of the commando…..

Part 2: Tragic Lost

In a split second, Lily pulled the trigger of the flame thrower and burned the communists to death but one survivor shot Lily at the chest, close to her heart, the bullet had severed her pulmonary artery. Her cry snapped Flippy back to his old self and killed the survivor with his AK-47 until his body was unrecognisable.

After the communist threat was neutralized, Flippy turned his attention to Lily. He ran toward her and saw a bullet wound on the chest and her face was pale, in shock.

"Are you OK?" Flippy asked, gripping her hands hard.

"I….am….going to die…is it?" Lily mumbled.

"You are not!"

Flippy found some spare bandages from one of the other soldier's bag and tried to stop the internal bleeding. He tried a numerous way but Lily was getting weaker by the second until another group of communists found them and tried to attack them.

"Get the f*** off us!" Flippy said and killed all the communists with one swipe of his AK-47. He realized he cannot save Lily in this situation. He temporary stitched up her severed artery and her bullet wound and headed to a nearby cave along with the escort of the commando members.

It was dangerous, the communist might hiding at the cave that were heading to, if they were unlucky, they will encountered the communist and can easily killed them plus the ground around the cave was unstable, one false move and a cave in was immediate. They walked carefully up to the cave and found no one was in here, it was an empty cave.

Flippy gently placed Lily on the ground but she was very weak, she could die in any moment. One of the soldiers had contacted a helicopter to pick Lily up for treatment but it was been delayed by heavy anti air fire by the Communist Vietnam.

"Flip….p….Flippy…"Lily tried to spoke but she was way too weak to talk.

"Tried to not to move." Flippy said.

"I am going to die."

"No, you are not, help is on his way."

"I am seeing visions of my grandparents were waiting for me."

"What?"

"You are not going to die, you are with me!"

Lily can clearly see the eyes in Flippy that he really loved her and yet God had tried so hard to separate they apart much like his father and this time, God had found the almost perfect way to separate them by death and Flippy simply cannot accept the fact his girl friend was going to die.

"Flippy, this is the time to say goodbye." Lily said.

"No, just don't." Flippy protested.

"Just let go." This was Lily's last words before she passed away. Flippy was shocked and was very depressed. This is the 3th person that he loved died for the past three years, first his mother, then his father and later her girl-friend, Lily. He blamed himself for his evil side who commanded Lily to aim her flamethrower at the communists.

Flippy lit up a big fire and threw the body in, destroying it, in his heart; he still cannot forget the image that communist pulled the death trigger at Lily. His PTSD soon got overwrite by this situation. No longer he would 'flipped out' when seeing someone was torturing other people in the way of his father did to his mother but people that made him to remember the death of his girlfriend.

The following morning, they got down from the cave until they were bumped by another group of communists, this time, properly armed and with backup.

"Get ready for this." Flippy ordered before they can do anything to the communists…….

------

This might be the saddest part of the whole story. I would thank you for your continuing support, read and review my fan-fiction. I am composing a new fan-fiction title involve the battle between Good Flippy and Evil Flippy entitled "Ying and Yang", I would like your ideas summated to here:

.my


	9. Chapter Se7en

Chapter Se7en: Edge of Death

Part 1: Captivated

The communists began to fire at them but luckily they were able to run for it. They quickly ran back into the jungle, until they were run into another group of communists which was hiding in the jungle, waiting for them. They were unable to save themselves and been captured by them and been taken back to their hideout as hostages or prisoner of war…..

***

It was dark and humid and Flippy didn't know what it is now. He had lost track of time, confused and hungry. For the past few hours, he and his men were tortured by the communists in order to force the president to withdraw their troops from Vietnam. He 'flipped out' for several times but cannot made any killings because he was been tied by the communists. His face was bruised by the kicking and the punching……

Flippy's face were covered with blood due to the communists had killed almost all of his men with the most brutal ways possible. The communists burnt them, pulled their internal organs out and many uncivilized ways for menace, the only one left was Flippy…….

He tried to negotiate with the communists but backfired all the time. Due to the fact the communists want the president to back down their troops which was been rejected by the president and they will do anything to stop the communist Vietnam….

Flippy could not take this much longer. One night, after the communists were asleep, he took his knife and began to cut his way through the rope that tied him for almost 2 days. After he was set free, he killed the two guards who were guarding the exit, took their weapons and ran away into the jungle…..

It was a dangerous and bold move, if he stayed there any longer, he would be dead like his teammates. As he tried to escape from the communists he bumped into bear traps, mines but he always came out alive until he was been shot at the thigh by a trap set up by the communists.

Part 2: Fear of Death

Flippy struggled at with the pain and walked to a small pond until a communist got him. The communist aimed his gun at Flippy and Flippy saw someone familiar on the pond, it was his evil side.

"Get rid of him, you can do it, use you weapon and kill him." E. Flippy said, griming at him.

"But…."Flippy hesitated.

"Just do it as I told you or I kill you!"

Just before the communist can fire his AK-47, Flippy kicked the weapon off his hands and stabbed him with his knife. The communist yelled in pain, Flippy felt he was not the one who drives the knife in him but his evil side drive the knife in him. He turned around and found his evil side was holding his hands.

"What are you doing?" Flippy asked.

"I am helping you to kill." E. Flippy said.

"No!"

E. Flippy forced Flippy to carved a deep wound on the communist's body like it was made of paper, Flippy was basically bathed in blood, his uniform, his face and his knife were covered with blood. After all that, the communist's body was in half.

Flippy dropped the knife on the ground, and his evil side was gone. He began to walk out from the forest despite the pain on his thigh, but a communist guerrilla who was hiding in the forest shot Flippy a number of times after he walked out from the forest.

Flippy felt pain from his legs and collapsed on the ground. He tried to move but he can't. He had contacted base control but he soon knew that he was going to die just like Lily. He began to see visions of his mother who playing ball with him, his father reading a story to him and Lily was playing hide and seek with his other friends. His eyes began to flicker to the moments his father killed his mother, Flippy killed his own father and a butcher.

His eyes went black, but he can hear the sound of a helicopter……

He can felt he was been lifted up…….

He can hear someone was talking about he will lose his legs…….

He can felt the helicopter was been attacked by the Communist Vietnam……

He can hear someone was yelling…..

Soon, he blacked out………not knowing what might happen next…..

----

The story is coming to an end, I wish for your continuing support.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue: End of the Story

Flippy woke up the following day and he saw General Alexi was sitting there, asleep.

"General?" Flippy called and General Alexi stumbled out from his sleep.

"Flippy, you are awake." General Alexi said.

"What happened?"

General Alexi paused and replied, "You were found at the paddy field, you were shot a few times in the leg and we had a hard time to take you to treatment."

Flippy soon knew that he was been shot by a communist guerrilla, he asked General Alexi if he will lose his legs, but General Alexi shook his signalling he will be alright.

Flippy stayed in the hospital for the next 2 weeks before he continued to fight the war. After the war, Flippy was promoted as a veteran soldier for his courage during the war. He retired afterwards and went to Happy Tree Town for the next 12 years, but inside his heart and his traumatic mind, his evil was waiting for a trigger to kill…..

(The End)

---

Well, this capture is very short, but you might get the main idea. I wish for your continuing support of my fan-fiction.

A new Happy Tree Friends Fan-Fiction: Angels and Demon will show up in at 8 June 2009


End file.
